Border Collie
Der Border Collie ist eine von der FCI anerkannte Rasse von Arbeits- und Hütehunden aus Schottland, Großbritannien (FCI-Gruppe 1, Sektion 1, Rassestandart Nr. 287). Herkunft und Geschichte Schon um das Jahr 800 nahmen die Wikinger bei ihrer Rückkehr von Feldzügen gegen Britanien Hirtenhunde mit in ihre Heimat. Die erste Beschreibung über die Arbeitsweise des heutigen Border Collies stammt von John Caius, Leibarzt von Königin Elisabeth 1., festgehalten im Buch Treatise on Englische Doggess aus dem Jahre 1570. Die ersten Berichte über arbeitende Schäferhunde stammen aus Italien, aus der Zeit kurz vor Christi Geburt, nachdem die Römer in Britannien eingefallen waren und mehrere dieser Hunde mit nach Italien genommen hatten. Als Stammvater des heutigen Border Collies gilt Old Hemp (1893), im Besitz des Farmers Adam Telfer. Dieser Hund bestach durch seine außergewöhnlichen Hütefähigkeiten, wodurch er zum bedeutendsten Zuchtrüden wurde. Der hochintelligente, energiegeladene und arbeitsam Border Collie wurde als Schäferhund in Northumberland an der Grenze ("border") zwischen England und Schottland, wahrscheinlich aus alten Hüte- und Spanielschlägen entwickelt. Seit 1906 gibt es in England die Züchtervereinigung International Sheep Dog Society (ISDS), welche sich nicht mit dem Aussehen der Border Collies, sondern mit ihren Arbeitsqualitäten beschäftigt. Von der FCI wird der Border Collie seit 1976 anerkannt. In Deutschland gibt es Border Collies seit den 1970er Jahren, 1978 wurde der erste Border Collie ins Zuchtbuch des Clubs für Britische Hütehunde eingetragen. Die International Sheep Dog Society hat bis heute noch keinen Rassestandart für Border Collies herausgebracht. Für diese Züchtervereinigung zählt ausschließlich die Arbeitsleistung des Hundes am Hüteobjekt, sie führt ein Register der arbeitenden Hunde. 1873 fanden die ersten Sheepdogtrials, Hütewettbewerbe, statt (Sheepdog: Schafhund/Schäferhund, Trial: Prüfung, Test). Später entstanden Regeln für diese Wettbewerbe und heute finden sie in vielen Ländern, auch in Deutschland, statt. Der Border Collie wurde lange Zeit ausschließlich mit Blick auf seine Hütefähigkeit gezüchtet. Der äußerst gelehrige Hund wird heute auch als Fährten- und Assistenzhund eingesetzt, gilt weiterhin aber auch als einer der besten Hütehunde überhaupt, die gefallen will und unbändige Energie, Ausdauer und Beweglichkeit besitzt. Der Border Collie ist auch ein guter Begleithund, braucht aber sehr viel Auslauf und Zuwendung. Wenn er nicht als Arbeitshund eingesetzt wird, sind Obedience-, Agility- oder Hütewettbewerbe eine geeignete Maßnahme, die unbändige Energie des Hundes zu kanalisieren. Beschreibung Der Körperbau ist harmonisch, mehr lang als hoch, bei arbeitenden Hunden sehr muskulös und für Schnelligkeit, Beweglichkeit sowie Ausdauer besonders gut geeignet. Zwei Fellvarianten sind laut Rassestandart der FCI anerkannt, eine mit mäßig langem Fell und eine stockhaarige. Beide sollen dichtes Haarkleid mit dichter Unterwolle und mittlerer Textur haben. Bei mäßig langem Fell sind Mähne, Hosen und Fahnen erwünscht. Das Fell im Gesicht, an den Ohren sowie den Vorderläufen – mit Ausnahme der Fahnen – und den Hinterläufen vom Sprunggelenk bis zum Boden soll kurz und glatt sein. Viele Farben sind erlaubt, wobei weiß nie vorherrschen sollte. Beispielsweise gibt es folgende Farben: Schwarz-weiß, Rot, Blau, Blue-merle, Red-merle, Schwarz-weiß gemottelt, Zobelfarben, Australian red, Lilac. Bei allen Farben kann auch Tan, ein heller Braunton, in Form von Abzeichen hinzukommen. Der Kopf ist breit mit ausgeprägtem Stop. Die Nase hat je nach Fellfarbe die Farbe schwarz, braun oder schiefer. Der Fang ist mäßig kurz und kräftig mit vollständigem Scherengebiss. Die Augen sind breit voneinander angesetzt oval und von mittlerer Größe. Sie sind braun, außer bei Blue-Merles, bei denen ein oder beide Augen teilweise oder ganz blau sein dürfen. Die mittelgroßen Ohren stehen aufrecht oder nach vorne gekippt. Die Rute ist mäßig lang, aber mindestens bis zum Sprunggelenk, gut behaart, tief angesetzt und wird nie über den Rücken getragen. Die Bewegung sollte frei, fließend und unermüdlich sein. Die Pfoten sollten dabei möglichst wenig abgehoben werden, damit sich der Hund schleichend und mit großer Geschwindigkeit bewegen kann. Border Collies brauchen generell viel Beschäftigung, aber auch Phasen, in denen sie ausreichend Ruhe finden. Je mehr Aktivität sie angeboten bekommen, desto mehr fordern sie diese auch ein. Sie lernen sehr schnell, was auch für Fehlverhalten gilt, das sich so manifestieren kann. Sie sind sehr aufmerksame, sensible und lebhafte Hunde, die eine konsequente Erziehung benötigen. Charakter Der Border Collie zeigt Charme und Anmut, ist aufmerksam, klug und sportlich. Er bewegt sich elegant, frei und mühelos. Sein Wesen ist liebenswürdig und liebenswert. Er hat einen guten anhänglichen Charakter, ein anständiges Betragen und ist sehr anpassungsfähig. Ein beweglicher Hund im Gelände, verhält er sich im Haus und in der Öffentlichkeit angenehm und ruhig. Unbekanntes meldet er wachsam. Seine Lernfreudigkeit, seine Leichtführigkeit und Klugheit und seine Begeisterung für Arbeit sind einmalig! Der unbedingte Gehorsam und die Bereitwilligkeit, seinem Herrn alles recht zu machen, führen ihn oftmals bis an die Grenzen seiner Kräfte. Eine treue, fast menschliche Seele spricht aus der Tiefe seines Auges und aus seinem Gebaren. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen kann sich aber wandeln, er kann starr und streng werden (fast furchterregend), wenn es gilt, Tiere unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Um einen Border Collie in seiner Gesamtheit beobachten und bewerten zu können, muß man ihn in freier Bewegung bei seiner Hütearbeit gesehen haben. Seit 1990 werden Veranstaltungen dieser Art durch die Arbeitsgemeinschaft Border Collie Deutschland im Club für Britische Hütehunde gezielt durchgeführt. Zum Schluß sei gesagt: Der Border Collie ist ein anspruchsvoller Hund, der von seinem menschlichen Partner praktische wie geistige Aufgaben erwartet und eine konsequente Führung (sprich: Erziehung) beansprucht, denn in unverständigen Händen kann er hysterisches Fehlverhalten entwickeln und zum Tyrann seiner Umgebung werden. Wer immer sich fur einen Border Collie entscheidet, sollte wohl überlegen, ob er den Ansprüchen dieses Hundes gerecht werden kann. 'Wesensmerkmale in Kürze:' *kinderlieb *ungeeignet für Stadtwohnung *fühlt sich in kaltem Klima wohl *lebt und schläft gern im Freien *lässt sich leicht zum Gehorsam erziehen *braucht sehr viel Auslauf Bilder 04-border-collie-ruede.jpg border_collie3.jpg Border-Collie-Craig-a18640186.jpg ub00002h1-border-collie.jpg 5bc puppies.jpg Quellen *Informationen **Wikipedia **www.hundund.de **www.shadow-of-mine.de **Buch: Hunderassen - Geschichte•Bilder•Fakten, Parragon, Bryan Richard, 2007 *Bilder **www.fotocommunity.de **www.geiwa.de **www.joelle.de **www.blog.sfgate.com **www.natur-lexikon.com **www.thedogandpuppies.blogspot.de Kategorie:Alle Seiten Kategorie:Alle Hunderassen Kategorie:Gruppe 1 Kategorie:Schäferhunde Kategorie:Rassen aus Großbritannien Kategorie:Rassen aus Europa Kategorie:Rassen mit Arbeitsprüfung Kategorie:Suchhunde Kategorie:Rettungshunde Kategorie:Blindenhunde Kategorie:Begleithunde